Cambiemos el mundo
by Akina Wong
Summary: Kiara es la hermana de L ambos llevan una fuerte relación , luego de dos años de no verse L pide su ayuda para derrotar a Kira, pero nunca imaginaron que todo cambiaria, ¿perderán su confianza mutua? ¿A quien erigirá Kiara a su hermano o al chico que la hace vivir al limite? LightxOC
1. Prologo

_**Cambiemos el mundo.**_

_**1.-Prologo. **_

_**Hola, se me ocurrió esta idea apenas hace unas cuantas horas así decidí escribir un capítulo y aquí esta, espero que les guste esta nueva idea.**_

_**Kiara POV**_

Mi nombre es Kiara Lawliet, soy hermana del mejor detective del mundo, L, somos mellizos, soy conocida simplemente cómo S, pero a veces L me dice Kia, al contrario de el yo no suelo estar cómoda aislada del mundo, soy buena investigando pero me es más fácil concentrarme desdé el exterior, es cómo si todo estuviera más claro.

L y yo quedamos huérfanos a los seis años, fuimos de orfanato en orfanato, eso en realidad no me molestaba, lo que realmente me aterraba era la simple idea de qué nos separaran, luego de cuatro orfanatos un hombre amable nos acogió, nos crío y nos enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sabemos, ese hombre es Watari, es cómo un segundo padre para nosotros.

Siempre fuimos muy unidos pero llegó el momento de separarnos, L se convirtió el detective y yo comencé a trabajar para el FBI, pero después de un tiempo fui despedida, así que regrese al orfanato qué había creado Watari llamado the Wammy's house, empecé a dar clases ahí, a veces ayudaba a L con sus investigaciones, pero nunca pensé qué una en especial cambiaría por completo mi vida.

Todo comenzó una mañana soleada, lo cual es raro ver en Inglaterra, era jueves, me encontraba en mi habitación, bebía una taza de café mientras pintaba un óleo, a diferencia de mi hermano soy adicta al café, cuando me siento me hincó en la silla, también me gusta pintar o dibujar, siento qué pienso mejor así, lo único que hacemos igual es colocarnos un dedo en el labio cuando pensamos. Para mí todo iba bien, luego llegó Roger a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Hola- lo saludo alegremente.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas Kia?- pregunto Roger sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte limpiando mis manos de la pintura.

-L quiere hablar contigo, tengo su llamada en mi oficina- sonrió ampliamente, hace mucho qué no hablábamos salgo corriendo en dirección a su oficina.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, paso a lado de Near evitando pisar sus juguetes ya qué voy descalza, luego me encuentro a Mello y Matt, Mello come chocolate y Matt juega con un nintendo DS, ambos me saludan con la mano y yo solo les devuelvo el gesto.

Una vez que entro a la oficina me encuentro con una computadora en la cual solo hay una L gotica con un fondo blanco, me siento frente a la computadora y empiezo a hablar.

-L, ya estoy aqui- le digo entusiasmada.

-Hola Kia, me alegra verte de nuevo- asumí que me veía a través de la webcam.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, aunque es muy lindo escuchar tu voz después de tanto tiempo- le respondo sonriendo.

-Kia, escucha necesito tu ayuda para resolver un caso muy difícil- mi sonrisa desaparece.

-Hablas de Kira ¿cierto?- ahora estoy seria.

-Así es, necesito que vengas a Japón lo antes posible- yo solo asiento -¿No te preguntas por qué Japón?- me coloco un dedo en el labio y hablo.

-Suena lógico ya que la primera muerte con un paro cardiaco inexplicable fue en Kanto y la noticia sobre ese criminal solo se dio ahí- escuche un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Entonces puedo contar contigo- dijo L en un tono que intérprete como complacido.

-Quieres decir que eso solo fue una de tus pruebas- le digo fingiendo un tono ofendido.

-Bueno llevas tanto tiempo sin investigar que necesitaba saber si no tenías atrofiado el cerebro- dice ocultando una risa de burla, yo hago puchero y me cruzo de brazos, luego ambos reímos.

-De acuerdo entonces tomare el siguiente vuelo a Japón- digo después de un rato de risas.

-Eso no será necesario, Watari llegara allá en una media hora, solo debes de prepararte y esperarlo en el aeropuerto- yo solo sonrío entusiasmada.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto ¿Cierto?- dude que lo vería porque sabía que L era tan cauto que era capaz de no decirme donde estaba hospedado.

-Si pronto nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo-

_**L POV **_

Estaba revisando los diversos archivos de las muertes de los criminales, todas las muertes habían sido un ataque al corazón, parecía imposible, tal vez era un virus, no esto era la obra de un asesino con un concepto muy infantil de justicia, pero aun así prevalecía en mi cabeza la pregunta ¿Cómo puede matar a alguien con un ataque al corazón? Podría ser de verdad un ser divino. Sacudí la cabeza y me sentí ridículo por solo considerarlo, el caso realmente me era interesante, ahora no tenía duda alguna, iba a resolver ese caso, pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

-L, la reunión de la ICPO será mañana a las once del día- dijo Watari sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bien, ahí anunciare mi participación- tomo un sorbo de café y continuo hablando –Watari, podrías ir a Winchester para traer aquí a mi hermana- Watari parecía sorprendido.

-¿El caso realmente será tan difícil?- yo asiento.

-No solo eso, es que siento que tal vez sea la última vez que tenga oportunidad para convivir un poco con ella- esta vez me llevo un bocado de pastel a la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto un poco nervioso.

-No lo sé, tal vez es porque simplemente la extraño o podría ser que siento que cabe la posibilidad de que ya no la vuelva a ver- trato de ocultar mi tristeza.

-Bien, salgo enseguida para poder volver a tiempo- responde Watari con su mismo tono de voz que me inspira tranquilidad.

-Gracias Watari, Kiara y tú son mi familia y me siento bien cuando estoy con ustedes- Watari sonríe.

-Nos veremos luego L- Watari sale de la habitación y yo llamo a Wammy's House para avisar a Kiara, cuando llamo Roger es el que me contesta.

-L, me alegra recibir una llamada suya- dice Roger sonriendo.

-Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, ¿Cómo están los chicos?- le pregunto para no parecer descortés por pedir que baje Kiara de inmediato.

-Están bien, aunque la rivalidad entre Near y Mello parece aumentar cada día, Kia y yo tenemos problemas para evitar que pelen por cualquier cosa- dice Roger con un tono de fastidió, me parece que no le agradan mucho los niños.

-Roger necesito hablar con mi hermana por favor- Roger asiente y se levanta de su escritorio.

No espero mucho cuando llega, no había cambiado mucho de la última vez que la vi, ella es un poco más baja que yo cuando me para derecho, es delgada, pero muy atlética y fuerte para su tamaño, tiene el cabello color negro y un poco corto, le llega a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos son color azul y es casi tan pálida como yo, me quedo analizándola tanto tiempo que no me doy cuenta cuando se sienta frente a la computadora.

-L ya estoy aquí- dice con una voz entusiasta.

-Hola Kia, me alegra volver a verte- la observo con más cuidado, tiene la cara un poco manchada de pintura, tal vez pintaba cuando Roger le aviso de mi llamada, no me parecería raro que haya salido corriendo para su oficina cuando le dijo.

Le pedí su ayuda y acepto casi de inmediato, de hecho pudo deducir de que caso se trataba y mis razones para investigar desde Japón, nunca me dejaba de sorprender, era muy inteligente, sabía bien como pensaba, ya me sentía ansioso por verla, desde el caso del asesino BB de los ángeles no la veía y eso había sido hacía dos años. Cuando finalizo la llamada respire hondo, esa extraña sensación seguía en mí, ¿sería tal vez miedo?, no debía de pensar negativamente, termine mi pastel y continúe trabajando.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno que opinan? Espero que me dejen Reviews por fis hasta la otra **_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	2. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.**_

_**Hola, cómo están todos hoy? Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, quiero agradecer sus reviews:**_

_**Angel: qué bueno qué te haya gustado primer capítulo, disfruta este mucho sexy lectora y escritora.**_

_**Lawliet: amiga comadre niña, gracias por leer y por tus ánimos y por tu review y por todo, disfruta este capítulo.**_

_**Cassandre: gracias por el review, aquí esta por fin la continuación qué tanto esperabas esotro qué te guste mucho.**_

_**Bueno no se diga más, a leer:**_

_**Kiara POV.**_

Iba por los pasillos del aeropuerto, me sentía muy feliz no solo de ver por fin a L luego de tanto tiempo, sino por el hecho de qué trabajaríamos juntos, no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo recordé, me sentía muy emocionada, seguí caminando hasta qué me encontré en una cafetería con un hombre de aspecto mayor, con el cabello canoso, pero traía consigo un aura de tranquilidad, sonreí y corrí a abrazarlo.

-Watari, me alegra verte- digo mientras lo abrazo más fuerte que nunca.

-A mí también me alegra verte- responde Watari devolviéndome el abrazo -Kia ya no soy tan joven cómo antes, no te puedo abrazar con el mismo entusiasmo- suelto una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Lo lamentó- digo mientras me separó de él.

-Ven, debemos irnos mañana tu hermano anunciara su participación en el caso- dice Watari mientras toma mi maleta.

-No es necesario Watari puedo llevarla yo- digo un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta hacerlo- yo solo le sonrió y camino junto a él.

-¿Entonces el anunciara públicamente su participación?- pregunto un poco consternada.

-No lo sé, ya sabes qué con tu hermano todo es un misterio- dice Watari con su tono de voz dulce.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- digo divertida -¿Cómo está el?- pregunto un poco preocupada, siempre he sido así me preocupo mucho por L.

-Bien, todo está bien, pero esta mañana cuando vine estaba un poco raro- dijo Watari cambiando su voz de tranquila a preocupada.

-¿Raro en qué sentido?- pregunto nerviosa.

-No sabría decirte, era cómo si hubiera hablado con alguien diferente por unos momentos- lo miro angustiada cuando llegamos a la puerta del avión -pero seguro que no es nada, no te preocupes- dice Watari al notar mi angustia yo solo sonrió y subo al avión.

Una vez ahí me siento y me abrocho el cinturón mientras miro hacia afuera, me aburrían los vuelos, en especial los largos como este, Watari se sentó frente a mí y me entrego un cuaderno y una caja de madera, el cuaderno era de pasta dura, sus hojas eran perfectas para dibujar y la caja de madera contenía más colores de los que podría reconocer, mire a Watari sorprendida.

-Es un regalo de L- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ahora no me aburriré tanto- dije abriendo el cuaderno y comenzando a dibujar el hermoso paisaje de nubes que se veía atraves de la ventana del avión.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto gracias a que Watari me llama tiernamente para avisarme que íbamos a llegar dentro de poco, me levante de mi asiento y entre al baño para cambiarme rápido, me puse unos Jeans de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga negra, esta dejaba descubiertos mis hombros y mi espalda, mi cabello me lo amarre en una cola de caballo y finalmente me vi obligada a ponerme unos tenis, obviamente no podía ir por la calle descalza.

Pocos minutos después aterrizamos en Japón, íbamos en una muy elegante limusina, yo estaba maravillada con lo hermoso de Japón, al pasar por una calle pude ver a un joven de cabello castaño, me quede viendo al joven hasta que el auto se movió entonces este me devolvió la mirada, solo lo vi alejarse.

"¡Qué ridícula soy!" pensé "no me puedo enamorar solo viendo una sola vez a un chico" sacudí la cabeza, justo en ese momento llegamos a un hotel elegante cinco estrellas, Watari saco mi maleta y camino junto a mí, subimos al elevador hasta el último piso.

-Es la cuatrocientos cinco- dijo Watari al ver que paseaba mi mirada por el pasillo, asentí y camine en dirección a la puerta cuando la localice, respire profundo y la abrí.

La habitación que me encontré primero era una pequeña sala, estaba decorada con un estilo clásico, los sillones parecían antiguos, la alfombra era color rojo vino, estaba suave, tanto así que enseguida me quite los tenis, luego mis ojos se posaron en un joven alto, encorvado, con el cabello color negro azabache, de tez pálida, sus ojos negros tenían debajo unas enormes ojeras, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una playera de manga larga blanca, al igual que yo estaba descalzo con la excepción de que yo si traía calcetines.

-Elle- dije en un susurro antes de correr a abrazarlo.

_**L POV**_

Cuando oí abrirse la puerta del cuarto me levante del piso y camine en dirección a la sala cuando salí mis ojos tardaron el acostumbrase a la luz a causa de qué la habitación en donde estaba estaba muy obscura, cuando enfocaron bien la vi, era aún más bonita de lo qué recordaba, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los mios, me analizaba, siempre me ha parecido curioso lo analítica y observadora qué es.

"Elle" dijo tan bajo qué le entendí gracias a qué ese es mi nombre, de otro modo no habría sabido qué dijo.

Corrió a abrazarme, en seguida le devuelvo el abrazo, sentía qué una parte de mi había vuelto, ella recargo su rostro en mi hombro estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte separadonos y colocando mi mano en su mejilla.

-Es qué te he extrañado mucho- dijo calmando su respiración, yo sólo reí entre dientes y limpie una lágrima qué resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Yo te extrañe también, seguro tienes hambre, creo qué por aquí tengo un poco de pastel de fresa y café- sonrió ampliamente, al pareser si tenía hambre.

-Enseguida les sirvó- dijo Watari yendo en dirección a una pequeña cocina qué había en la suit.

-Gracias Watari- decimos al unísono mi hermana y yo mientras nos sentábamos en un sillón.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Kira y el caso?- le pregunto mientras me siento en mi posición usual y ella se sentaba cómo siempre lo hacia cuando analizaba casos.

-Qué es un sujeto con un concepto bobo de justicia, han habido diversas víctimas de ataque al corazón confirmadas, pero no se sabe cómo se causan las muertes- le sonreí satisfecho, estaba muy bien informada.

-¿Como crees qué podríamos justificar mi teoría de qué el a asesino esta en Japón?- le pregunte, se colocó su dedo índice en su labio, mientras pensaba Watari nos llevo el pastel y el café, tomó un sorbo de café y empezó a hablar.

-Haría qué mate a alguien en una transmsión televisiva, por ejemplo diría qué el reporte es transmitido en Asia, cuando solo es transmitida en un a área en específico de Japón- contesto antes de llevarse un bocado de pastel a la boca.

-Parece una buena idea, curiosamente se me había ocurrido lo mismo, solo qué yo diría qué es a nivel mundial la transmisión- le contesto antes de comenzar a comer mi pastel.

-Vaya eres más mentiroso qué yo- me dice divertida -vas a usar a alguien sentenciado a muerte ¿Cierto?- me pregunto terminando su pastel y tomando la taza de café en sus manos.

-Claro, será un hombre llamado Lind L. Taylor- se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Qué?- le pregunto sin entender el porque de su risa.

-Nada, solo qué Lind L. Taylor, seguro Kira cae- le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿iras con Watari a la reunión de la ICPO?- le pregunto, por alguna razón no me gustaría qué en este caso estuviera mucho tiempo fuera considerando el hecho de qué Kira párese ser que requiere un

rostro para matar.

-Claro que ire, no dejaré que tu y Watari se queden con toda la diversión- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Si vas a ir ponte un traje cómo el que usa Watari, por favor- le digo tratando de ocultar mi preocupación, ella siempre me ha dicho que yo no me debería de preocupar más que de resolver el caso, pero estoy seguro de que le preocupa que me preocupe, que irónico.

-Si eso te hará sentir tranquilo lo haré- me respondió sonriendo, camino por la sala y se asomo a la habitación de donde había salido -L, no deberías de estar en lugar tan obscuro, te arruinaras la vista- me dijo cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz, yo solo reí entre dientes.

-Extrañaba eso- digo divertido -bueno si vas a ir deberías de prepararte que se hace tarde, tu habitación es esa- ella asintió y entró a dicha habitación.

_**Kiara POV.**_

Cuando entre a la habitación encontré un atuendo cómo el que usaba Watari cuando salí en representación de L, lo odiaba pero eso tranquilizaba a mi hermano y además le daba la razón, con un asesino cómo Kira suelto entendía su preocupación.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos me despedí de L y me fui con Watari a la ICPO, en ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión donde discutían sobre el caso Kira, prácticamente se culpaban los unos a los otros.

-Debemos de llamar a L- dijo uno de los delegados, en seguida todos se callaron.

-Ha resuelto casos difíciles antes- dijo un hombre.

-Pero dicen que es extremadamente arrogante, solo resuelve casos que captan su atención- respondió otro delegado -además nadie sabe cómo localizarlo- entonces comenzamos a viajar en dirección a una tribuna.

-L ya esta investigando el caso- dijo Watari colocando una computadora portátil en una mesa.

Se escucharon susurros intercambiando comentarios de asombro y algunos otros dudando que se pudiera resolver el caso.

-Silencio, L les va decir algo- dije seriamente.

Watari abrió la computadora y L comenzó a hablar con una voz sintetizada, anuncio su participación u además solicitó la ayuda de la policía japonesa lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-¿Por qué la policía japonesa?- pregunto el qué supuse sería el jefe de la policía.

-Porque es muy probable qué el asesino sea japonés- esto sorprendió aún más a todos.

-¿Cómo basas esa teoría?- pregunto un joven de cabello negro.

-Eso quedará claro pronto- respondió L.

Seguro pondría en marcha el plan de la transmisión televisaba, seguro eso sería muy divertido.

Pocas horas después se anuncio una transmisión internacional de la ICPO, cuando comenzó salió Lind L. Taylor en la pásala y comenzó a hablar.

-Saludos, les habla Lind L. Taylor, mejor conocido cómo L, quiero anunciar mi participación en el caso Kira, Kira, su estas viendo esto quiero decirte qué tengo bajo a mi mando a un gran grupo de investigadores qué están dispuestos a hacer lo qué haga falta para capturarte, Kira creo tener una idea de porque haces esto pero lo qué haces es malvado- Lind dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa burlona y menos de un minuto después se llevo las manos al pecho gritando y se desplomó, luego hubo silencio, momentos después apareció una L gótica y la voz de mi hermano comenzó a hablar.

-Increíble, no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo, ese hombre qué mataste Lind L. Taylor era un criminal sentenciado a muerte hoy a esta hora, ahora vertió qué puedes matar sin estar presente, esa es sin duda una pista valiosa, te daré algo de información a cambio, aunque la transmisión fue anunciada a nivel mundial solo fue transmitida en la región Kanto de Japón, me gustaría saber cómo mayas, pero puedo esperar hasta qué seas capturado, entonces se hará justicia- L cierto la transmisión.

Todos estaban asombrados, yo estaba entre orgullosa y preocupada de mi hermano, se estaba exponiendo demasiado, pero había hecho grandes descubrirnos para el caso, sin duda alguna este caso será el más divertido de mi vida.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero qué lee haya gustado, nos leemos la otra, no olviden dejar reviews.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	3. Plan

_**Capítulo 3: Plan.**_

_**Hola a todos, les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, espero qué les guste, en esta ocasión no contestare Reviews por falta de tiempo pero cuando pueda mandare pm agradeciendo, bueno empecemos:**_

_**L POV.**_

El caso haya empezado, todos los días me reunía con los miembros de la policía japonesa, la gran mayoría no parecían estar convencidos de participar en el caso, en definitiva sería un problema, necesitaba solo a los que estuvieran al cien por ciento comprometidos.

La reunión de este día comenzó prácticamente igual, se dio un repaso de la información qué se tenía hasta el momento y una actualización de esta, lo que más me llamó la atención eran las horas de muerte, sospechaba ya algo, pero quería consultarlo con Kiara, me interesaba su opinión respecto a las horas de muerte.

Una vez qué llegó al hotel decidí preguntárselo, estaba seguro de que si coincidíamos en la teoría sería cierta.

-Kia- la llame desde el cuarto donde tenía mi computadora.

-¿Qué pasa L?- pregunto asomando la cabeza.

-Tengo una teoría pero antes de decirla a los miembros de la policía me gustaría oír la tuya- ella entró a la habitación y se sentó a mi lado -¿Qué piensas sobre las horas de muerte?- fui directo al punto.

-Creo que es bastante extraño qué se limiten a cierto horaria, por ejemplo su fuera alguien qué solo se dedicará a matar a los criminales lo haría a lo largo del día pero lo hace sólo en ciertas horas pero los fines de semana las muertes son prácticamente todo el día, entonces Kira es un estudiante, probablemente de preparatoria- sonreí.

-Tal vez sea cierto, ¿les podrías decir esto a los miembros de la fuerza especial en la reunión de mañana?- ella piso una cara de desagrado -¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte extrañado.

-No confío en ellos, no sé, me parecen demasiado forzados a participar- respondió.

-Pienso lo mismo, creo que debemos esperar para confiar en ellos hasta qué solo queden en los que realmente podamos confiar- respondí llevándome mi pulgar a mi labio.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto después de qué estuve un buen rato en la misma posición.

-En una locura, nada importante por ahora- respondo intentando qué mi tono de voz tranquilo siguiera pero no me es fácil mentirle a ella.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejare seguir trabajando- responde yendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Kiara- la llamo antes de que saliera, ella solo volteo a verme -¿Aún tienes conexiones con el FBI?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- me pregunta extrañada.

-Solo por si acaso- le respondo mientras me levanto del piso –Ahora, ¿Qué dices si comemos una gran rebanada de pastel y una taza de café?- ella asiente con una sonrisa, ambos salimos del cuarto para dirigirnos a la sala y comer algo.

Al día siguiente en la reunión todo empieza como normalmente, se hace un recuento de la información y se mencionan las horas de la muerte, al parecer a la mayoría no le parece de utilidad esta información, ya que no deja de quejarse sobre que se debería de buscar otra cosa, entonces decido calmar los ánimos diciéndoles que creímos haber descubierto.

-¿Y que es se puede saber?- pregunto un joven.

-S se los dirá- S es el alias por el que el mundo conoce a mi hermana, aunque no saben que somos hermanos, ella también ha resuelto casos muy difíciles por su cuenta y es casi tan conocida como yo.

-¿y bien?- pregunta otro policía ente lo lento de la respuesta de mi hermana.

-Creemos que según las horas de muerte Kira podría ser un estudiante- responde sencillamente, al darse cuenta que eso no les bastara al equipo de investigación les termina de dar la explicación de la teoría.

Al principio parece que no le creen, pero luego habla Soichiro Yagami, él es uno de los pocos que parece estar completamente decidido a atrapar a Kira sin importar el costo.

-Bien, anotemos esto en la base de datos, ¿Alguien quiere agregar datos?- pregunta, un joven de cabello negro se levanta y habla.

-Señor, no es que le dé la razón a Kira o que con esto lo absuelva de culpa pero, creo que no es del todo malo, alrededor del mundo los crímenes se han reducido, incluso sus intenciones son buenas- nadie habla –lo lamento, deben creer que estoy loco- dice cabizbajo.

-No, no está loco señor Matsuda- dice mi hermana, me interesa su opinión respecto a lo dicho por Matsuda –Tal vez sea cierto, a pesar de todo Kira tiene buenas intenciones, digo ¿Quién no quiere un mundo libre de injusticias?, pero no por eso vamos a verlo como un Dios que es lo que él quiere, podemos decir que las ideas de este sujeto están bien solo que no ejecuta sus ideales de forma coherente, si no quiere asesinatos no debería de convertirse en lo que el detesta, por eso lo perseguimos, porqué sea quien sea el poder se le subirá a la cabeza y terminara matando a inocentes o cualquiera que se interponga en su camino- durante todo ese momento nadie hizo ni un solo sonido, se habría podido como cae un alfiler.

-Bien ¿Alguien quiere agregar algo?- pregunto, nadie responde –dejémoslo aquí por hoy, gracias a todos estamos avanzando, solo les pediré un favor, quiero saber si nombres y fotografías de las víctimas fueron puestas a disposición del público, siento que estamos cada vez más cerca- digo antes de cortar la transición.

_**Kiara POV. **_

Cuando termina la reunión todos se levantan y se empiezan a retirar, los últimos que quedamos somos Watari y yo, ninguno habla, eso en cierto modo me incomoda, seguimos así hasta que llegamos al auto y nos encaminamos al hotel.

-Kia, sobre lo que dijiste en la reunión de Kira- no lo dejo continuar, seguro se me cuestionara eso por un buen rato.

-Solo es mi opinión, sabes bien que no me gusta ningún tipo de asesinatos, incluso sabes cómo me pongo cuando L usa a condenados a muerte para sus investigaciones, es repugnante, quitar una vida es imperdonable, creo que esa es la principal razón por la cual ya no trabajo para el FBI- no hago contacto visual con el solo me pongo mi mascara de indiferencia, siempre me pongo en esa actitud de ser indiferente a lo que pasa a mi alrededor me es más fácil ignorar mis impulsos.

-No me refería a eso, simplemente creo que se toman muy personal este caso L y tú, actúan como si el culpable fuera su peor enemigo- me responde con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero no me importa, solo quiero pasar tiempo con L, por eso acepte ayudarlo- le respondo relajando mi cara, no me es muy fácil ser tan fría cuando se trata de L.

-Lo extrañabas mucho cierto- solo asiento –Él también te extrañaba, eso te lo aseguro- me dice, le sonrío levemente y no volvemos a hablar en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos al hotel L sigue pegado a su computadora, pero me parece un poco extraño, parece muy pensativo, me senté junto a él esperando a que me dijera algo, pasa un largo tiempo antes de que lo haga.

-Creo que Kira tiene acceso a la información de la policía- eso me deja sorprendida –mira son las cuatro de la madrugada y no han dejado de haber víctimas, es extraño que cambie su patrón justo cuando empezamos a sospechar esto- dice, trato de analizar la información en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo crees que obtiene la información?- le pregunto para tener más información para trabajar.

-Tal vez sea familiar de uno de los involucrados en la investigación, me gustaría que contactes con tus amigo el jefe del FBI y solicites que manden un grupo pequeño de investigadores que nos ayude- me dice esto más como un "¿Qué esperas para pedir a los investigadores?" que como una teoría vaga.

-Bien, llamara entonces, ¿algo más?- pregunto tranquila.

-SI, pero es demasiado arriesgado- no me gusta por donde va esto –es en un 90% de probabilidad de que nuestro asesino tenga que ver con el investigador en jefe Yagami- me dejo sorprendida con esto.

-Entiendo que él es el que tiene más facilidad de acceder a esta información, pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro y sobre todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto confundida.

-Pues, tu pareces una estudiante de preparatoria, además tú misma dijiste que el asesino tal vez sea un estudiante de preparatoria y de los investigadores y su familia solo el hijo mayor del señor Yagami va en la preparatoria, quiero que te infiltres en la preparatoria donde estudia su hijo y te acerques a el- abro los ojos de par en par.

-Entonces quieres que un grupo del FBI vigile a los que tienen acceso a información clasificada y que yo me acerque a este chico- el asiente –necesito saber a cuantas personas vigilaran los agentes, así solo pediré que manden a los necesarios- el piensa por un momento.

-Con doce agentes bastara, son relativamente muy pocos quienes tienen acceso a información clasificada- me responde vacilante.

-Entonces bien, necesitare estar inscrita en la preparatoria de este chico para poder entrar- le digo tratando de mentalizar lo que voy a hacer, si bien es cierto que me gusta estar en el centro de la acción no me convence la idea de estar cerca de un posible asesino.

-Mañana Watari te acompañara a inscribirte, di que es tu abuelo, te llamaras Joanna Lewis- me responde como si ya tuviera todo planeado.

-Necesitare algo más para saber cómo es mi objetivo, tal vez una fotografía- el me extiende un archivo al abrirlo veo toda la información de la familia Yagami –Ya habías previsto algo como esto cierto Elle- le digo sin poder evitar sonreír por su ingenio.

-Ya sabes que un buen detective siempre está listo para todo- solo rio por lo bajo, me encanta cómo funciona la mente de L, la considero incluso más rápida que una computadora –Deberías de dormir, mañana te espera un día duro- niego con la cabeza.

-No quiero dormir- digo como una niña chiquita que se niega a la orden de su madre de ir a la cama.

-¿Aun las tienes?- dice poniendo una cara que solo muestra conmigo de vez en cuando, una cara de preocupación -¿Aún siguen las pesadillas?- asiento, me siento ridícula una mujer de mi edad soñando algo que paso hace casi veinte años.

-Nunca se han ido, no todas las noches los sueños, a veces cuando me vence el sueño no vienen pero luego si, por eso no duermo, temo que vengan- se acerca a mí y me abraza.

-No pasa nada, estoy contigo- me dice dulcemente, le devuelvo el abrazo intentando no llorar –puedes acurrucarte a mi lado si quieres, me di cuenta que cuando éramos niños y dormías acurrucada a mi lado casi no tenías pesadillas- yo asiento, nos acomodamos cera del sillón que hay en el cuarto de L, me acomode en su hombro y cerré mis ojos, estuve así por unos momentos, solo escuchaba como L tecleaba en su computadora, luego me quede profundamente dormida.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno hasta aquí esta capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ¿Me dejaran Reviews? Yo espero que si ;)**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	4. Light Yagami

_**Capítulo 4: Light Yagami**_

_**Hola a todos y todas, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien contestare a sus Reviews:**_

_**Angel: Hola niña, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, corrijo me alegra saber que ames el fic, si Elle y Kiara son muy parecidos. Yo también soy adicta al café, pero de toda clase, ok espero que te guste el cap.**_

_**Daioz: gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te guste el fic y te agrade mi oc, tendré más cuidado con la ortografía, espero que te guste esste cap.**_

_**Bueno sin más preámbulos pasemos al capítulo, disfruten:**_

_**Autor POV. **_

Kiara y Elle estaban en su pequeña habitación, cada uno haciendo cosas diferentes para entretenerse, Kiara pintaba el paisaje que le regalaba la vista desde su ventana y Elle resolvía acertijos de un libro que sus padres le habían regalado, eran niños felices, no tenían ninguna preocupación, mementos después su padre llego a saludarlos después de una semana de no verlos, ambos niños se lanzaron a los brazos de su padre.

El señor Lawliet era un hombre alto con el cabello negro azabache como sus hijos, pero con la tez un poco más colorida, sus ojos eran color azul brillante y sobretodo muy bien parecido, era un detective muy brillante que llamaba la policía cuando había casos difíciles de resolver, por esa razón se veía obligado a viajar mucho.

Luego de un largo momento la madre de los niños entro para decirles que la cena estaba lista, ella era de estatura media, delgada, con el cabello castaño, tez era pálida y ojos grises.

La pequeña familia bajo al comedor para disfrutar de una cena, el padre de los niños hablaba sobre el caso que había resuelto recientemente, ambos niños escuchaban atentamente y con fascinación a su padre mientras su madre insistía que eran demasiado pequeños como para escuchar tales cosas.

-Te equivocas querida- repuso el señor Lawliet –los niños son superdotados, te aseguro que se convertirán en mejores detectives que yo- la madre lo mira severamente y los niños soltaron unas pequeñas risitas.

-Bien será mejor que se vayan a acostar, mañana hay escuela- dijo su madre.

-Buenas noches- dijeron a coro los niños.

-Buenas noches- dijo dulcemente su madre.

-Duerman bien- completo su padre.

Ambos niños se metieron a la esperando poder sumirse en un largo y profundo sueño, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando su padre los despertó, se veía realmente agitado.

-Niños, siento despertarlos, pero debemos irnos- dijo su padre sacando dos abrigos para los niños y ayudándolos a ponérselos.

-Papi ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Elle soñoliento.

-Todo está bien, solo daremos un paseo- respondió su madre entrando a la habitación.

-Súbelos al auto, veré si mis compañeros vienen cerca.

La madre de los niños los tomo de la mano y los subió al auto, les puso el cinturón, luego de unos momentos ella abrazo a sus hijos y les dijo que los amaba.

-¿Y papá?- pregunto Kiara.

-Sacara algunas cosas que nos faltan, vendrá en un momento- dijo su madre mientras bajaba del carro y hablaba con los compañeros de su padre.

Kiara volteo en dirección a la casa esperando ver a su padre por la entrada, ambos mellizos sentían la boca seca, el miedo era evidente, Kiara sintió una especie de vuelco en el estómago cuando una fuerte explosión envolvió lo que antes era su casa en llamas, su madre corrió en dirección a la columna de fuego gritando el nombre de su padre, luego algo atravesó su cabeza, de la cual salió un líquido antes de caer al piso. Elle solo se refugió en sus brazos y Kiara cerró los ojos y sollozo mientras uno de los excompañeros de su padre subía al auto y arrancaba.

_**Kiara POV.**_

-Kiara, despierta- llamo la voz de mi hermano, abrí los ojos de golpe, mi respiración estaba agitada y sentía un poco de sudor recorrer mi frente, L me abrazo y enseguida le correspondí el abrazo -Solo fue un sueño, ya paso- me dice mientras yo trato de contener mis lágrimas.

Luego de un buen rato nos separamos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero es como si no hiciera falta, el comprende mi dolor, yo sé que a él le sigue afectando aunque no ha querido admitirlo, después de todo es mi hermano y lo conozco. Me alivio de estar más calmada cuando Watari llama a la puerta.

-Kia, ya tengo todo listo para lo de la preparatoria- dice con su tono que me inspira confianza.

-Gracias Watari, me daré un baño rápido y luego nos podremos ir- respondo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa creíble.

-Bien, su uniforme está en la sala- yo solo asiento y salgo de la habitación.

Una vez que me baño me pongo el uniforme de la preparatoria, es color azul marino, bastante parecido al que salen en los mangas que a veces leo, amarro mi largo cabello negro en una coleta y respiro profundo, por alguna razón me siento nerviosa, no es la primera vez que me infiltro a lugares, pero la idea de saber que Kira podría estar ahí no me gusta, me relajo y salgo a la sala para buscar algo que comer.

_**L POV. **_

Cuando mi hermana sale de la habitación trato de seguir con mi trabajo pero me es prácticamente imposible, comienzo a cuestionarle si es buena idea hacer que se exponga solo por una corazonada que tengo, me mordisqueo el dedo tratando de pensar bien las cosas, no me doy cuenta de que Watari sigue ahí.

-¿Pasa algo L?- me pregunta preocupado.

-No lo sé Watari, algo me pone un poco nervioso- le respondo intentando mantener mi tono de voz neutral.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto, con las habilidades de tu hermana dudo mucho que alguien pueda hacerle daño- tiene razón ella es capaz de defenderse por sí misma, además el agente del FBI que vigilara al hijo del señor Yagami estará siempre cerca.

-Cierto, creo que por alguna razón aún veo a la pequeña niña con trenzas que no parecía que superaría lo que había vivido- le digo tratando de pensar en positivo –claro que aun así no creo que deba exponerla de esta manera- sigo pensando en lo que debería de hacer hasta que Watari sigue hablando.

-Eso es más o menos lo que pensaba tú hermana durante los primeros casos- pongo una media sonrisa.

-Entonces hare lo mismo que ella y esperare a su regreso- dije más tranquilo, me levante para ver por la ventana, la sensación de inseguridad que había sentido cuando pedí la ayuda de Kiara volvía a sentirse en me pecho, no sabía que era.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya- dice Watari saliendo de la habitación, yo salgo detrás de el para despedirme de mi hermana.

Cuando salgo veo a Kiara sentada en un sofá leyendo los libros de la escuela, hace comentarios como "esta clase será aburrida" o "a la edad de estos chicos yo sabía más que esto", rio entre dientes y ella levanta la mirada, me deja totalmente sorprendido, vestida así parece como lo que es, una chica, así debía se haber sido, elle aun no me deja de ver, tal vez se pregunta de que me reía, me acerco a donde está sentada y le pongo una pulsera con un rastreador.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta viendo a detalle la pulsera que a simple vista, era de plata con un dije en forma de corazón.

-Es un rastreador, presiona el dije si tienes problemas- le digo tranquilamente.

-Gracias L, es bonita- me responde antes de abrazarme –ya debo irme- me dice en un susurro.

-Ve con cuidado- ella asiente y sale junto a Watari de la habitación.

_**Kiara POV. **_

Mientras vamos en la limusina camino a la preparatoria le doy un último repaso al archivo que L me dio. Light Yagami parece ser extremadamente inteligente, podría representar un problema si es el tipo de chicos genios pero antisociales, pero tal vez no debía de pensar en positivo, cuando llegamos fuimos a la oficina del director, me hizo tantas preguntas que me puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, pero gracias a Watari todo estaba bien, fui inscrita sin mayor problema.

-Bien sígame señorita Lewis, la llevare a su salón de clases- me dice el director, me despido de Watari y sigo mi camino –tiene suerte, estará en la clase del mejor alumno de Japón Light Yagami, seguro se llevaran bien sus notas son tan buenas como las suyas- en definitiva tenia suerte de estar en la misma clase de Light.

Una vez que llego al salón trato de recordar todo el japonés que sé, como tiene años que lo aprendí realmente no recuerdo mucho, el profesor me indica que me siente atrás, a lado de un joven castaño, alto, sus ojos color miel se posan en mí, lo recuerdo en seguida, es el mismo chico que vi en la calle en día que llegué a Japón, era aún más apuesto de lo que recordaba, su mirada reflejaba seguridad y un gran intelecto, me siento en mi posición usual, hincada sobre la silla.

-Señorita- me dice el profesor acercándose a mí – ¿Podría sentarse en una posición correcta?- dice seriamente.

-Si me siento normalmente pierdo mí nivel de deducción en un 50%- replico al profesor que me mira severamente y finalmente me siento bien.

-Que rara forma de pensar- me dice una voz masculina a mi lado.

-Cada uno tiene sus métodos para pensar más claramente- le respondo sonriendo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- me dice devolviéndome la sonrisa, es realmente encantadora –mi nombre es Light Yagami- dice aún con su sonrisa.

-Yo soy Joanna Lewis- respondo de igual forma.

-Es un gusto, podríamos hablar con más calma en el periodo de receso- asiento y el vuelve a concentrarse en clase cuando el profesor vuelve a fijar su vista en nuestra dirección.

-Señorita Lewis ¿está atenta? Lea la línea que sigue por favor- me levanto del asiento con el libro en manos y comienzo a leer.

-"El comienzo del conflicto se suele situar en el 1 de septiembre de 1939, con la invasión alemana de Polonia, el primer paso bélico de la Alemania nazi en su pretensión de fundar un gran imperio en Europa"- termino y me vuelvo a sentar.

-Bien hecho, es todo por hoy clase- todos nos levantamos y saludamos como es típico en Japón.

El resto de las clases hasta la hora del receso pasa rápido, realmente todo me parecía muy aburrido sabia absolutamente todo lo que enseñaban en las clases, era muy estresante tener que oírlo de nuevo, pero por fin había llegado el momento que había esperado toda la mañana, hablar con Light Yagami, ambos salimos al patio de la escuela y nos sentamos en una banca, Light no me dejaba de mirar deseaba saber que pensaba.

_**Light POV. **_

Miraba fijamente a Joanna, no me parece una chica fuera de lo común, es bastante guapa, sus ojos azules resaltan mucho en contraste a su cabello negro azabache, su piel es blanca como la porcelana.

-Eres Inglesa ¿Cierto?- pregunto para comenzar la conversación,

-Sí, de Winchester para ser más exactos- me responde tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tú familia de muda a Japón?-

-Vine solo con mi abuelo y mi hermano- ella sigue con su mismo tono tranquilo e indiferente.

-¿Y tus padre?- pregunto extrañado de que no los haya mencionado.

-Muertos- dice cortantemente.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento Joanna- Ryuk ríe ¿pero de qué?

-No importa, aún tengo a mi hermano y mi abuelo- dice sonriendo.

-Sabes, eres la primera chica que me sigue el paso en clases- digo sonriendo.

-Fui considerada una de las chicas más inteligentes de Inglaterra, creo que tendrás un poco de competencia- solo río.

-Por fin algo interesante- mientras hablamos pasa un grupo de chicos hablando de Kira, ¿Qué opinara ella de Kira? -¿Has oído de Kira?- pregunto.

-Solo lo que sale en los periódicos y las noticias ¿por qué?-

-Curiosidad, muchos lo creen la justicia- espero su respuesta.

-Pero yo no- responde.

-¿Estas del lado de L?- pregunto.

-No pero no me importa mucho Kira- ella juguetea con una pulsera de plata.

-Me gusta esa pulsera- le digo sonriente.

-Me la dio mi hermano- dice sonriente, lo cual la hace ver aún más linda.

Por alguna razón a Ryuk parece divertirle mucho nuestra conversación, no deja de reír parece que encontró algo muy divertido en Joanna, no entiendo que le pasa, lo miro de reojo y él se acerca a mi oído.

-Esta humana es muy interesante- me dice riendo.

-Light- me llama Joanna –Creo que ya debemos de irnos-

-Claro, vamos Jo, ¿no te molesta que te diga así?-

-No para nada Light- me dice sonriendo, una briza de aire levanta levemente su cabello huele a vainilla, pero hay algo que no me termina de convencer de esta chica, solo le seguire la corriente hasta estar seguro.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Bueno que opinan? espero que les haya gustado hasta la otra.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	5. ¿Confías en mi?

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Confías en mi? **_

_**Kiara POV.**_

Por alguna razón estar con Light Yagami de algún modo me hacía sentir como si estuviera hablando con L, calculador y astuto Light se iba ganando mi confianza pasados los días, eso en definitiva no era bueno, desde el punto de vista de L, yo a pesar de saber que tal vez estaba involucrándome emocionalmente no podía creer que Light era Kira, pero por otro lado algo en el a veces me causaba calosfríos, era algo en su gélida mirada, no mostraba emoción alguna, eso me ponía nerviosa, no podía saber si me mentía o no, eso me parecía aún más interesante que nada.

Una noche Light y yo caminábamos por el parque, el como siempre iba con su fría mirada, yo trataba de verme natural, luego de unos minutos Light se detuvo.

-¿Podríamos sentarnos?- pregunto con su voz que sonaba tan seductora, yo solo asentí torpemente y nos sentamos en una banca del parque.

-Light, oí que estuviste involucrado en el secuestro de un autobús, ¿estás bien?- el pareció sorprenderse pero guardo la compostura y hablo tranquilamente.

-Sí, pero todo está bien- dijo con una sonrisa de inocente que se veía creíble pero sabía que no era real –iba a decir algo más pero mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Lo siento debo contestar- dije al ver que el numero pertenecía a mi hermano.

-Adelante, yo te espero- dijo aún con su sonrisa.

-Hola- dije con voz neutra.

-Hola Joanna, soy yo Ryuga- me di cuenta de que algo no iba como se supondría en cuanto me llamo por mi alias, L actuaba muy raro desde la primera vez que había ido a la preparatoria.

-Ryuga ¿qué pasa?- pregunte siguiéndole la corriente.

-Me preguntaba qué haces, ya es muy tarde y no has llamado- lo entendí todo en ese momento, estaba preocupado, eran más de las diez, no lo culpaba.

-Creo que se me ha ido el tiempo, estoy con un amigo-

-Con un amigo, bueno solo te llamaba para decirte que nuestro abuelo ira a buscarte, ¿dónde estás?- pregunto L igual de tranquilo, Light no me dejaba de ver atentamente.

-En Sakura-

-Entonces nos veremos en unos momentos Joanna- L colgó y yo guarde mi celular.

-Veo que ya tienes que irte- dijo Light -¿Ryuga es tu novio?- pregunto, me hizo sentir incomoda, sentí como la rabia y los celos se colaban fuera de su boca.

-No, es mi hermano- dije a la defensiva, sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-Entiendo, te llevare a la calle para que tu abuelo te recoja- dijo tomando mi brazo y caminando junto a mí.

-No es necesario Light, puedo ir yo sola, seguro que tu madre estará preocupada por ti- dije sintiéndome nerviosa por su cercanía a mí.

-No hay problema, le dije a mi madre que llegaría tarde hoy porque saldría con una amiga- sentí como mis mejillas ardían más.

Luego de unos momento de incomoda espera Watari llego en el auto para llevarme de vuelta al hotel, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviada de verlo, me despedí rápidamente de Light y me dispuse a subir al auto pero Light retuvo mi mano y me jalo para que quedara cara a cara con él.

-Me gustaría verte este domingo- dijo en mi oído, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía -¿Qué dices?-

-Yo… yo… creo que estará bien- dije torpemente, entonces paso algo inesperado, sentí los tibios labios de Light posarse sobre los míos para darme un rápido y fugaz beso.

-Entonces nos veremos aquí, hasta luego- dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

Yo me quede parada viendo cómo se alejaba, sentía como el viento movía mi cabello, me coloque un mechón tras mi oído, sentía una especie de remolino girar sin control por mi cabeza, estaba confundida, no sabía si lo que sentía era una sensación de gusto o enojo o culpa, nunca en mi vida había sentido eso, Watari fue el encargado de sacarme de mi mar de pensamientos.

-¿Kia todo bien?- pregunto al ver mi mirada.

-Yo, no sé qué paso, no entiendo nada- dije aun pasmada por el momento.

-Podrías pensarlo luego, L nos espera- so hizo que sintiera como si mi estómago caía a mis pies.

-L. ¡Oh por dios! Me había olvidado de él ¿Qué pensaría de esto?- pregunte histérica.

-Todo estará bien, guardemos esto entre nosotros ¿bien?- yo asentí –Vayámonos ya- subimos al auto y nos pusimos en camino al hotel, el mar de pensamientos seguía rondando mi cabeza.

_**L POV.**_

Mientras más pasaban los minutos más me sentía preocupado, cada día Kiara llegaba más tarde, eran casi las diez de la noche y no había señales de ella, Watari debe de haberlo notado porque en seguida se acercó a mí.

-L quieres que vaya por ella, podemos localizarla gracias al rastreador que le has dado- yo mordique mi pulgar y luego de unos minutos conteste.

-Por favor Watari- tecleo rápidamente en su computadora –Esta en Sakura, tengo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del lugar- en seguida me acerque a la computadora –Iré por ella L, hora vuelvo- Watari salió del cuarto y me quede viendo la imagen que me proporcionaba las cámaras.

Ella y Light estaban caminando por el parque, luego se sentaron en unas de las bancas, cuando vi que se acercaba cada vez más a ella decidí llamarla, ella contesto casi enseguida, luego mientras hablábamos veía como Light la miraba intensamente , al parecer ella también capto esa mirada ya que miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás cada tanto.

Cuando colgó siguió hablando con el antes de que ambos se levantaran y Light la llevara sujetada del brazo. Esperaron en la calle unos momentos hasta que Watari llego, Kiara se despidió rápidamente pero Light le tomo la mano y la acero a él, veía como la cara de mi hermana se ponía cada vez más roja, luego hubiera deseado dejar de ver, sentí mi sangre arder, suspire para controlar mis emociones y tome un caramelo de limón, estaba exagerando seguro, después de todo mi hermana era una mujer adulta, pero por alguna razón Light me parecía demasiado inocente como para ser verdad.

Intentaba analizar lo que pasaba, podría ser solo cas de Light no sabía ni siquiera si a ella le gustaba o algo por el estilo, aunque lo que más deseaba era verla teniendo una vida normal la idea de que fuera con Light me revolvía el estómago, decidí sacar la idea de mi cabeza y continuar con mi trabajo, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso para ver qué pasaba.

Luego de unos minutos Watari y Kiara llegaron al hotel, Kiara no parecía la misma, se veía un poco distraída, incluso había rechazado una taza de café y un trozo de pastel, se fue directo a su cuarto, decidí hablar con ella para saber cómo se sentía, cuando entre a su cuarto ella estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia afuera.

-L, no sé qué se supone que deba hacer, me siento confundida- dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Yo, no sé de qué me hablas- dije tratando de tomar el hilo de su conversación.

-No sé qué pensar de Light Yagami, parece ser inocente, pero simplemente hay algo que no me cuadra con él, es extraño- dijo casi llorando, eso es algo que no me gusta que haga, ella fácilmente muestra sus emociones, podía sucumbir a las lágrimas sin importarle el lugar o el momento.

-No llores, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir como si no pasara nada, pronto se acabara, según los reportes de Raye Penber Light no puede ser Kira-

-Eso significa que pronto dejare de verlo- dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Oye, me habías dicho que lo odiabas por ser tan perfecto- sentía por alguna razón una gran confusión ya que ella no se estaba explicando bien.

-Lo se L, pero es raro estar con él, es tal vez porque nos entendemos ya que somos los mejores de la clase- dijo titubeando –no, no es por eso es que…-

-¿Es que, qué?- pregunte al ver que ella dudaba si debía completar la frase.

-Es que me recuerda a ti-

-¿Qué cosa dices?- dije sorprendido.

-Olvídalo, pensándolo bien no se parecen en nada- dijo apresuradamente, mientras se dirigía a su cama –Quiero dormir, hasta mañana L- dijo recostándose en la cama.

Yo seguía intentando procesar lo dicho por ella, parecerme a Light en qué sentido, decidí salir de la habitación. A la mañana siguiente mientras seguía con la investigación Kiara parecía estresada por permanecer dentro, daba vueltas de ahí a allá, revisaba archivos pero luego se aburría y seguía dando vueltas. Pasada las cuatro de la tarde recibió una llamada del director del FBI, era evidente que la investigación iba muy mal, horas antes se nos había dado la noticia de que los agentes del FBI en Japón habían muerto, ahora él lo sabía.

-S, tengo un reporte en mis manos- dijo el hombre molesto –dices que todos mis agentes involucrados en el caso Kira murieron, lo siento mucho pero ya no te brindare ayuda- luego colgó la llamada.

-Esto va muy mal- dijo finalmente Kiara.

-Podría ser peor- dije tranquilamente, en eso Watari nos contactó desde el cuartel de la fuerza especial.

-L, S, el jefe Yagami quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo con su voz tranquila.

-Oigan, acabo de recibir una llamada del jefe del FBI- parecía muy molesto.

-Sí, así es- respondí sin más.

-¿Ahora somos sospechosos en nuestra propia investigación? L, S necesitamos saber si realmente confían en nosotros- el jefe Yagami corto la llamada.

Luego de unos minutos recibí otra de las cartas de Kira, me sentí decepcionado al ver que solo era como una burla.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Kiara.

-Revelare mi identidad a los investigadores que decidan quedarse- ella pareció sorprenderse –Si no quieres hacerlo tu…-

-Claro que también lo hare, somos un equipo ¿no L?- asentí -¿Confías en mi realmente?-

-Claro que lo hago, será riesgoso pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos, pero si revelamos nuestra identidad ya no podrás ir a la preparatoria, tengo entendido que te invito a salir mañana por la tarde- eso la sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto, había olvidado que ella no sabía que había visto todo eso.

-No importa como lo supe, solo quiero que acabes con lo que sea que tienes con el- ella se veía evidentemente molesta.

-No tengo nada con él, ahora me doy cuenta que de algún modo viste lo que paso el otro día, pero no es nada, solo es un trabajo más- dijo casi gritando, no quise insistir más ya que cuando se enojaba era bastante imprudente.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. ¿Amor?

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Amor? **_

_**L POV**_

_**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero mi examen de admisión a la universidad es dentro de una semana, debo de estudiar para lograr una buena calificación, bueno contesto a sus Reviews: **_

_**Sumire2323: Hola, nuevo lector, genial, me alegra que te gusten mis fics de Death note, ya por fin la actualización, bueno disfruta.**_

_**Lawliet girl 31: amiguis, que te digo, las cosas son así, si puedo hacer esto, que te digo sí soy mala, Wuajajaja, como sea disfruta el capítulo.**_

_**Bueno no se diga más disfruten este capítulo:**_

Era un sábado muy temprano, estaba parado en la sala de la suite del hotel, miraba por la ventana la agitada vida de Kanto, esa misma tarde me reuniría en persona, por primera vez, con los miembros de la fuerza especial dispuestos a cooperar al 100%, me sentía estresado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aún no tenía ni un solo sospechoso, a estas alturas en otros caso ya tendría por lo menos a unos cuantos, me lleve un pulgar a mi labio, necesitaba pensar bien en que haría ahora, necesitaba poder sentir que voy en la dirección correcta. Watari entro a la sala en ese momento en ese momento, yo solo seguí mirando hacia afuera.

-L ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto con su mismo tono tranquilo que siempre lo caracteriza.

-Sí, solo pienso con un poco más de calma- dije tranquilo –Necesito un favor, entes de que llegues al hotel esta noche necesitare unos rastreadores para el equipo de investigación e identificaciones falsas- el asintió.

-Entendido, dime L que alias usaras- pensé un momento antes de contestar.

-Ryuzaki- conteste calmadamente.

-Muy bien Ryuzaki, nos veremos más tarde- dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Me quede unos momentos más en la misma posición antes de dirigirme a la pequeña cocina para tomar una taza de café.

-Ryuzaki ¿eh?- dijo la voz de mi hermana detrás de mí –Igual que se hizo llamar Beyond Birthday cuando se presentó con Misora-

-Sí, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- ella solo hizo una media sonrisa -¿Qué?-

-Nada, solo que, él murió de un ataque al corazón ayer- se ve triste, no la culpo Beyond fue nuestro amigo, pero tenía más amistad con ella y con A, fue lamentable como acabaron las cosas entre nosotros, nunca pensé que Alex se fuera a suicidar y mucho menos que B se convertiría en un asesino en serie.

-Entonces derrotemos a Kira y hagamos que pague- ella asiente -¿Qué tienes? Te vez extraña-

-L, seguro que podemos confiar en ellos, digo ellos no confían en nosotros, ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ellos?- no parece muy convencida de que mostremos nuestro rostro por primera vez usando nuestros alías por el que él mundo nos conoce.

-Creo que podremos confiar en ellos, muchos se irán y los que se queden serán los realmente comprometidos- tomo una rebanada de pastel y me siento en el sillón –Si tú no quieres mostrar tú rostro yo lo entenderé-

-No, quiero ayudarte al por completo, si no lo hago mucho menos confiaran en mí y sobretodo no demostrare lo comprometida que estoy con esto- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí.

-Bien Kia, entonces hagámoslo, por cierto que harás con…- no termine, el celular de ella sonó, alcance a ver el nombre de quien llamaba –Justo de quien iba a hablar ¿Podrías ponerlo en altavoz?- ella asintió y contesto.

-Hola Jo, perdona que te moleste tan temprano- dijo una voz masculina.

-Light, no hay problema ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quería saber si sigue en pie nuestro plan de salir- me miro, evidentemente esperando que le dijera que contestar, asentí, de momento tuve un plan.

-Claro ¿Dónde nos vemos?- pregunto con voz neutra.

-¿En la estación de shinjuku a las doce está bien para ti?- pregunto con un tono de voz similar.

-Claro, nos veremos ahí Light- ella corto la llamada y me volteó a ver, el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos me decía que tenía una idea de lo que planeaba –Dime que no es cierto-

- Te contestare depende de que crees que pienso- le contesto con una media sonrisa.

-Quieres que le diga que estoy involucrada en la investigación, lo que quieres es saber cómo reaccionaría y en base a eso buscar a tu posible primer sospechoso- yo asiento –bien, que le digo exactamente-

-Dile algo como esto, yo soy parte del equipo de investigación, pero no le digas que eres S y mucho menos que conoces a L, entonces tu vida correría peligro, es muy importante que estés atenta a su reacción-

-De acuerdo L, hare lo mejor- yo asiento.

_**Kiara POV**_

El tiempo restante hasta el mediodía paso lentamente, pensar en que otra vez estaría a solas con Light me era muy difícil de imaginar, más recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que lo había visto, no sabía que había sentido en realidad, no sabía sí me había gustado o no, pase me la pase así tratando de ordenar lo que sentía y pensaba, cuando llego la hora de irme fui a la estación que había acordado con Light para encontrarnos, espere menos de cinco minutos cuando llego, con su mismo aire de confianza, sus ojos serios y cafés claros mi miraron fijamente, yo inconscientemente sonreí, no sé porque de repente sentí una mezcla de alegría al verlo, él sonrió de igual forma.

-Hola- saludo con un tono de voz profundo.

-Hola Light- conteste nerviosa -¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte dándome cuenta de que no tengo idea de que es lo que haremos.

-No lo sé, tú dime- dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-¿Eh? la verdad no conozco mucho de Japón- digo rápidamente.

-Bueno, yo seré tu guía, iremos a Tokio- yo asiento –vamos entonces Jo-

Subimos a otro tren y nos dirigimos al área central de Tokio, caminamos por todas las calles cercanas a Tokio, era un lugar muy curioso, los edificios estaban cubiertos de pantallas, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un área que se me parecía familiar, cuando vi los árboles rosas lo reconocí, Sakura, nos sentamos en la misma banca de la última vez, me decidí a decirle lo que me había pedido, respire profundo.

-Light- llame temerosa –debo decirte algo- él me volteó a ver intensamente.

_**Light POV**_

Le tome la mano, se veía indecisa, era mirada que desde que la había conocido no había visto, siempre sonreía o al menos intentaba siempre mostrar el lado bueno de las cosas, luego tome entre mis manos su rostro y lo acerque lentamente a mí, antes de hacer contacto con sus labios hable.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo Joanna?- Ryuk rio como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con ella.

-Light, yo… yo soy parte del equipo de investigación del caso Kira- sentí una especie de frío en mí interior, lo comprendí todo, por eso Ryuk se reía siempre que mencionaba su "nombre" es más que obvio que ella usa un alías.

-No me importa- mentí –Jo, te amo, quiero seguir viéndote como hasta ahora- una lagrima salió de sus ojos – ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti?-

-No lo sé Light, estoy confundida, es la primera vez que siento algo como esto- me acerque más a ella.

-Te ayudare a aclarar esa mente tan compleja tuya- entonces finalmente bese sus pequeños y delicados labios, ella me devolvió el beso de inmediato.

El beso era lento, sus labios suaves se movían tímidamente, su delicada mejilla, se sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por estas, mientras ella llevo su mano a mi nuca y enredo mi cabello en sus manos, me habría encantado poder disfrutar del todo el beso pero, ella es parte de los que intentan atraparme, es una lástima, aunque podría hacerla cambiar de idea en definitiva eso no sería sencillo pero valdría la pena intentarlo, incluso podría darme información de lo que hace el equipo de investigación, cuando nos separamos me prepare para poner mi plan en acción.

-Joanna, eres muy valiente al hacer esto, pones tu vida en riesgo para atapar a alguien como Kira, eso te hace aún más fascinante para mi parecer- dije sin dejar de verla.

-¿Hablas en serió?- dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Sí, no me importa que hagas, ni mucho menos, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué me investigas, sospechan de mí?- ella negó de inmediato.

-No, L cree que Kira puede ser un estudiante de Kanto- eso me dejo sorprendido, conoce a L.

-Conoce S- dijo tratando de sonar como normalmente.

-No, solo recibo ordenes atreves de una computadora- está mintiendo, no sé porque siento que lo hace.

En ese intervalo de tiempo no dijo más, yo solo intentaba pensar más claramente que haría con ella, no puedo matarla, si lo hago L sospechara, pero tampoco quiero matarla, mientras más rápido la pusiera de mi lado mejor sería, en un edificio sonaron unas campanadas que anunciaban el cambio de hora, seis veces sonaron antes de que Joanna se levantara de repente.

-Es muy tarde, debo de irme ya- me levante y la tome de la mano.

-No te vayas- dije intentando sonar suplicante.

-No puedo- la tome de la otra mano y la puse frente a mí, ella se quedó callada por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando –debo irme- ella se soltó suavemente de mi agarre y se fue por el mismo lugar que se fue la noche anterior, cuando se perdió de vista me dirigí a Ryuk.

-Ryuk, la chica, su verdadero nombre no es Joanna ¿cierto?- pregunte, este rio.

-No, pero no te diré su verdadero nombre- dijo burlonamente.

-Lo se Ryuk- comencé a caminar.

-¿La mataras en cuanto puedas cierto Light?-

-Depende de si se pone de parte de Kira, espero que no me haga matarla- Ryuk volvió a reír.

-Esto es aún más interesante-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte extrañado.

-Te gusta esa humana- reí levemente.

-Es muy hermosa, lástima que este del lado de L- seguí mi camino a casa aún con la imagen de Joanna en mi cabeza.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno ¿Qué opinan? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos luego, dejen Reviews por favor. **_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	7. La fuerza especial

_**Capítulo 7: La fuerza especial. **_

_**L POV. **_

Sentía que algo no iba muy bien, desde que Kiara había llegado lucia muy diferente, se veía distraída y desinteresada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su mirada perdida estaba fija en la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos era otra señal de que algo la tenía intranquila, de vez en cuando bebía un poco de este y ahora después de casi una hora apenas llevaba la mitad de la taza.

-Kia- llame, ella ni me volteo a ver –Kia- nada siguió sin prestar atención –Kiara Lawliet- llame más fuertemente, esta vez alzo mirada apresurada y un tanto desorientada.

-¿Qué pasa? No hay porque gritar L, no vez que estoy a pocos centímetros de ti- dijo con un tono de voz neutro.

-Pues pareciera que estas a kilómetros de distancia, es la tercera vez que te llamo- se sonrojo.

-Oh lo lamento, solo estaba pensando ¿Querías decirme algo?- pregunto con un tono de voz que aparentaba ser tranquilo, pero no lograba ocultar del todo su inquietud, fingí ignorar eso.

-Solo quería decirte que el equipo de investigación llegara en cualquier momento- ella asintió -¿Kia, estas bien?-

-¿Qué? Yo estoy perfectamente bien, no sé porque el que piense en mis asuntos significa que algo no va bien- dijo muy rápido, la mire seriamente, estaba mintiendo –Yo, será mejor que limpie, este lugar es un desastre- dijo levantándose rápidamente para esquivar mi mirada.

-¿Qué paso con Light Yagami cuando le dijiste que trabajabas con la fuerza especial?- esta pregunta provoco que estuviese a punto de tirar una taza que sostenía, pero enseguida guardo la compostura.

-Lo tomo mejor de lo que imaginaste- respondió, mi mirada exigía algo más específico, así que siguió hablando –No me parece Kira, pero siempre que le he hablado sobre este, se pone evasivo, no me gusta admitirlo pero él podría ser Kira en un 6%-

-Entendido, lo tomare en cuenta, tal vez empecemos a ir por buen camino- ella sonríe y continua limpiando.

Cuando pasan unos minutos de la media noche todo está listo para la llegada de la fuerza especial, Kiara no deja de caminar de ahí a allá, nos dirigimos a la puerta cuando alguien toca, solo pueden ser ellos.

-Está abierto, por favor pasen- digo tranquilamente, pasan unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abra, revelando a cinco hombres.

_**Kiara POV.**_

L se rasca el tobillo con su pie, mantiene sus manos en sus bolsillos, los miembros de la fuerza especial lo miran asombrado, se susurran entre ellos, luego el silencio invade la sala, este es roto por L.

-Yo soy L- dice con su gélida mirada.

-Y yo S- digo después de él.

-Ellos son L y S, no son como los imagine- dice un hombre que reconozco como Matsuda, en ese momento L se rasca la nuca.

-Yo soy Yagami, jefe de la APN- dice el mayor de ellos.

-Soy Aizawa-

-Matsuda-

-Mogi-

-Ukita-

-Ahora nosotros cinco somos- comienza el señor Yagami.

-¡Bang¡!- L hace una pistola con los dedos y finge disparar a los miembros de la fuerza especial.

-Que rayos fue eso- gruño Aizawa.

-Si cualquiera de nosotros fuera Kira ya estaría muerto señor Soichiro Yagami jefe de la APN- dice L entre seriamente.

-Por favor valoremos más nuestras vidas- completo siguiendo a L que se dirigía por hacía la sala.

-Apaguen sus celulares y cualquier medio de comunicación y déjenlos sobre la mesa- dice sentándose en su típica posición.

-Es increíble que aún no confíen en nosotros- se queja Matsuda.

-No es eso, solo que nos distraen, no me gusta que suenen mientras intento pensar- digo sentándome junt tomando mi blog de dibujo, dibujar mientras pienso normalmente me ayuda mucho.

-No pueden tomar notas de lo que se diga aquí, es decir que deberán retener todo mentalmente-

-Un momento- se vuelve a quejar Aizawa dirigiendo su mirada a mí -¿Por qué ella si puede tomar notas?-

-Esto- digo señalando mi blog –No tomo notas, cuando dibujo algo mi mente trabaja mejor- digo hincándome en el sillón, me ayuda igualmente a pensar mejor.

-Oigan ¿Es posible que ustedes dos sean parientes? Se parecen mucho- pregunta tímidamente Matsuda.

-Sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que lo notaran, ella es mi hermana melliza- todos me ven, detesto que me vean fijamente, esquivo todas las miradas y comienzo a dibujar.

-Oigan L, S…- vuelve a hablar Matsuda.

-Por favor no se dirijan a nosotros así, es Ryuzaki y Kia para ser más precisos- el asiente.

-¿Cómo seguiremos la investigación?- L lo miro seriamente, comenzó a hablar, yo me dedique a seguir dibujando, sabia perfectamente lo que L pensaba de Kira y de la muerte de los agentes del FBI, además era algo de lo que no me gustaba hablar era como una perdida personal, la mitad de los agentes que Kira asesino eran mis amigos, trabajamos juntos, es algo que me duele profundamente, claro que no me gustaría mostrarlo abiertamente.

-¿Tú que piensas Kia?- alce de inmediato la cara y vi que en la mesa L había escrito algo.

-¿De qué Ryuzaki?- pregunte mientras leía lo más rápido que podía lo que estaba escrito en la mesa.

-De la teoría que acabo de exponer- afortunadamente ya había acabado de leer y comprendí a que se refería, él cree que Kira es un de las personas que el FBI vigilaba entre el momento en que Kira comenzó a experimentar con sus víctimas hasta el momento de las muertes.

-Creo que tienes razón, todo apunta a que es una de esas personas, no debería de caber duda alguna- respondo mientras continuo dibujando, lo que dibujo es lo que veo en este momento, a la fuerza especial escuchando atentamente lo que decimos.

L entrego a los miembros todos los informes de las personas que el FBI habían estado investigado, el equipo de inmediato se organizó y se puso en acción, estaban, por lo visto más que comprometidos con la investigación.

-Ryuzaki, yo tengo una pregunta- dijo lentamente el señor Yagami –sobre lo que dijiste de odiar perder, al estar aquí admites una derrota ante Kira- todos vimos a L atentamente, eso era algo que no me había atrevido a preguntar.

-Al estar aquí, exponer la identidad de mi hermana y sacrificar la vida de doce agentes del FBI admito que perdí una batalla contra Kira, pero no perderé la guerra, atrapare a Kira- luego esbozo una inusual y pequeña sonrisa –Y la justicia prevalecerá ante todo, antes de empezar necesito hablar con ustedes en privado para confirmar que Kira no es ninguno de nosotros-

-¿Qué? Aun no confía en nosotros- no me simpatizaba Aizawa, se quejaba absolutamente de todo.

-Déjenlo- dijo tranquilamente el señor Yagami –Véanlo desde su perspectiva, la información ya se ha filtrado antes- todos concordaron con él, L en ese momento estaba parado frente a la ventano, parecía que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

De uno en uno L llamo a los policías, cada uno pasaba con L y luego se ponía a trabajar en algo , al final solo quedaba Matsuda, parecía aburrido, leía algunos archivos pero se distraía fácilmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo ignoraban comenzó a hablar conmigo, no me es fácil ignorarlo, me cae muy bien.

-Oye S, digo Kia- solo lo miro para hacerle saber que lo escucho -¿Qué es lo que haces? Desde que llegamos no has soltado esa libreta-

-Pienso- contesto sin más.

-¿Cómo es que piensas dibujando?- pregunto extrañado.

-¿Qué ves aquí?- le pregunto mostrándole un dibujo donde estaba BB.

-A ese chico que se parece a L, digo Ryuzaki-

-Pues yo veo la respuesta al caso del asesino en serie BB de Los Angeles, este dibujo lo hice antes de deducir quien era el culpable de ese caso, tengo otros de ese caso que son las pistas que nos dejó- él parece estar tratando de resolver como es que me ayuda.

-Creo entender, te ayuda a aclarar tu mente y concentrarte en algo en específico- asiento –Vaya su mente trabaja de modo muy interesante-

-Cualquiera podría hacerlo incluso tu Matsuda- el parece dudar.

-No lo creo, no soy muy bueno concentrándome y me distraigo fácilmente-

-De eso no hay duda- digo riendo levemente.

.Oh, cierto seguiré leyendo esto- Matsuda se apresuró a continuar con su lectura y yo seguí pensando en lo sucedido ese día.

Una y otra vez las imágenes de Light venían a mi cabeza, me era muy atractivo, pero había algo en él que me daba miedo era algo en su aura, me hacía sentir insegura de cómo actuar, trate de sacarlo de mi cabeza y seguí con mis asuntos.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, saben estoy algo deprimida, siento un enorme hoyo en mis ideas de como continuar este fic, tratare de que se me ocurra algo lo antes posible, nos leemos la otra.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


End file.
